Warmaster Zahra
Zahra is the closest thing to Mother Nature all the creatures in the Cardinal Forest know. She was there before anyone else, and she looks as fresh and green as she’s ever been. She's had to face some rebels through the years, but in the end, she always ends up with the respect of every Nature monster. Role: Support __TOC__ Overview Zahra is a Nature Support monster and, like other Warmasters, she has both her trait and an area trait; She is Tough, and her presence in battle increases the Total Life of her allies by 50%! That's already a big advantage to start a fight (especially with Tanks), but she has something else; At the start of every battle, her team will become Immune to Torture for 3 turns! Her skills include Torture Immunity, negative effect removal, and Botanophobic Shields which blocks all elemental damage except for Nature damage. She can also apply Damage Mirror to her allies and give them an extra turn and Precision after removing their negative effects. Pros: *Good Speed *Amazing trait *0 CD Team Torture Immunity *Team NER *Team Botanophobic Shield *Pairs amazing with Tanks Cons: * Mostly high cooldowns * No PER like more modern supports * Spreads very few negative effects Recommended Moveset Ranked *Stinging Nettle / Savia Transfusion / Belladona Roots (Nettle for 40 Special dmg + Team 100% Damage Mirror, 33s, 3 CD) / (Savia for Ally NER + Precision + Extra Turn, 34s, 4 CD) / (Roots for 40 Special dmg + AoE Nature Weakness + AoE Special Weakness, 30s, 2 CD) *Area Crypsis (Team Botanophobic Shield, 35s, 3 CD) *Aloe Vera Gel (Team NER, 0s, 2 CD) *Aloe Vera Transfusion (35 Nature dmg + Team Torture Immunity, 24s, 0 CD) Choose Stinging Nettle if you want a skill that can help a tank out by having them absorb damage and reflect the damage back to the enemies. Choose Savia Transfusion ''if you want a skill that can remove any negative effects and give a turn to an ally that needs it. Choose ''Belladona Roots if you want a skill that applies negative effects to the enemies and supports an attacker on your team deal extra damage with a Special skill. Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Gakora's Staff, Cane of the Atlantis, Revenge Staff / Yamada's Essence Unranked *Aloe Vera Transfusion *Belladonna Roots *Aloe Vera Gel *Oleander Whirlwind (AoE 35 Nature dmg + Poison, 25s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed Recommended Allies * Any Tank works great with Zahra. She has so many tools to help support them and keep them in the battle as long as possible. Counters *Due to Zahra's high cooldowns, any CDA monster can easily counter her, such as Storm Beard. *Fire attackers can very likely one-hit-KO her (notably Cain, due to his Bleed Hater and his heavy Fire moves). *Borjork can use both Nature Weakness and Winged Hater to deal massive damage to Zahra. *Monsters with PER can remove the many positive status effects that Zahra will apply to her team. *Ingenica is a great monster to use against Zahra because she can Trait Disable Zahra's annoying trait and PER away her many positive effects. Category:Warmaster Category:Duel Trait Category:Nature monsters Category:Female book Category:Exclusive book Category:Winged book Category:Supporter Category:Torture Immunity Category:Cause Elemental Weakness Category:Turn-Transferrer